Faccia
Gorengs The gorengs are fungal humanoids living in extremely humid regions. Depending on the type of mould composing their body, they are classified in four different color groups : avarigoreng, chamegoreng, mowazigoreng and purigoreng. Appearance During the day they seem eyeless, but at night, their thin eyes can glow orange or white. Since most of them are each others' lookalikes, in order to distinguish themselves, they all wear a mushroom cap. These caps are their "genetic identity card", and much like giraffe's dots, all these caps are naturally different. The average height of a goreng is 1.74 meter, and their average weight is calculater by dividing their height (in centimeters) by 5, which means a 1.74m tall goreng weighs about 35 kg. They use their nimbleness and low weight to perform acrobatic attacks with their weapons. Abilities They usually use staves, hammers and other crushing weapons in a fight, as well as light armors, and clothings woven with silk, coming from a specific spider breed. Low defensive potential compensates for natural agility and magic resistance. Psychology Gorengs have a relatively high sense of self-control, and won't let emotions guide their main ambitions. They match human intelligence, despite having somewhat different ideals, prefering to reverse-engineer others' technologies and trying to improve. Culture They idolize an "avatar" whom they refuse to pronounce the name, because they believe mortals aren't worth pronouncing it. At night, gorengs honor their goddess through a ritual dance. Such performance already is traumatizing for foreigner witnesses, because of its trance-inducing chantings and the bloodcurdling body-paintings. It gets even worse for their war prisoners, because gorengs always drug them with hallucinogenic spores, before starting the ritual dance. This can cause insanity, syncopes or even heart attacks. The dance is entirely made cross-legged, using the upper part of the body, principally the arms and head. Everything is orchestrated by two witch doctors, one commanding a respective half of the circle. Neutrality Like the majority of easternmost creatures, they are somewhat selfish toward other races, the exception being whenever they could obtain some advantage through exchanges. Thus, gorengs form a neutral faction. Camazotz, commander of the Gorengs Their leader is a female warlock named Camazotz. She is a "wolfhunter", rare race of black and white monster-bat. Her eyes resemble those of a goreng, thin but purple-colored instead. She is about 2m tall and weighs a bit less than 74 kg. As a wolfhunter, she has sharp claws at the end of her legs and bat wings. Abilities Despite being a warlock, the fact she requires magic energies from her homeworld prevents her from casting spells. However, Camazotz remains a deadly threat, as she actually doesn't need magic or weapons to be efficient at fighting. Personality Mostly emotionless, she prefers thinking rather than talking, and excels at finding tactics against opposing armies. Specializing in blitzkriegs, her wrathful side shows up when unexpected things happen, so she would quickly order to retreat if she thinks a fight can be an anticipated defeat. Has a cunning, ambitious and vicious personality. She has been chosen as a leader by the same avatar that gorengs worship, one of the main reasons being her strength and commander skills... as well as her ability to manipulate males of certain races." Category:Profile